ixcyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Worship
Dragons are some of the most powerful creatures in the entirety of Ix, oft inspiring fear and worship depending upon the desires of the dragon in question. Some dragons seek to dominate, whilst others simply accept the worship that are thrust upon them for their power. Many dragons will also include their own preferred arcane school to advise any Wizard followers they might have, Dragons often inspiring those that follow the arcane into service due to their place as the pinnacle of natural arcane casting. There are many dragons in the world, so in the second section player creation is encouraged. The Nine Wurms The Nine Wurms were the greatest dragons at the time of the pact and though many have passed on or disappeared in that time, their immense power and influence have been maintained through the cults they inspired. Atranadarossa Atranadarossa of the Deep Frosts is a Silver Dragon that claims ownership of the Southern ice caps of Ix. She is affectionately referred to as either the Lady of the Southernmost Isle and the Bearer of the Crown of Ice by her followers. She is worshipped both for her on considerable prowess and the belief that she is a representation of the harshness of nature, Atranadarossa is used to teach would-be adventurers and explorers the dangers of nature and the benefits of careful observation and preparation. Many of those that worship the Dragon of Deep Frosts have not experienced either her nor the harshness of nature in person but was rather affected by the dark and grisly tales of the storms of the North Pole. The lack of mercy they and by extension Atranadarossa afford scaring them and those they rear off the idea of adventuring. This means that a large swathe of those that abide by these derivative teachings of her do so out of fear, rather than respect. The rest of her follows are those that have found or desire to find her within the frosts, those that see the extremes of Nature as a challenge. The Arcane School of Atranadarossa is Evocation. Imatulus Imatulus One-Eye is the Lord of the Grand Library in the ice caps in the far North of Ix. This gives him the title of Warder to the Northern Frosts and he keeps them as his territory. The devotees of the mad dragon of knowledge are the sort that insatiably seek knowledge and cannot leave a single stone unturned. This is not to say that those that follow Imatulus are impulsive, but it is expected of those that bare the blue crest with a white book and eye above it to put knowledge before their own eyes. This crest is said to be found above the great doorway of the Grand Library itself, said to be itself a challenge to prove that entrants are worthy of the knowledge that they will have at their fingertips. Imatulus marks those that show true dedication and ingenuity in their quest for knowledge by marking them with a third arcane eye upon their foreheads, this eye does not function but can be hidden at will. It can be incredibly useful in gaining access to centres of knowledge and those that have it know others that do by sight, or so it is said. The Arcane school for Imatulus is Universalist. Kelenor Kelenor, the Lady of Moonsilver, is the Dragon known as the Beloved of Luma due to their close relationship. She is said to sleep upon the moon, watching for Yan’s coming and communing with the Fae through the pale light that she emits. It is said that she watches for Yan during the night as that is when his palace on the Sun is hidden from view. She is worshipped as a Goddess of Vigilance and the Moon, her official church being devoted to remembering and recording strategies to fight demons so that they may be the first response. These warrior archivists are known as the Children of the Moon, and whilst they are technically a part of the church of Luma, their first loyalty is to Kelenor. Members of this order are recognisable by their black and silver garb and the crest that is emblazoned on their chests, a silver moon containing the outline of a serpent set against a black background. The Arcane school of Kelenor is Divination. Onyran Onyran the Gold, Guardian of the Tear is often derogatively referred to as the “Watchdrake of Iumos” due to his vigilance over the Tear as part of the Pact made during the war against Yan. Unlike Kelenor, he does not truly watch for the signs of Yan’s return, but instead braces for them. He guards over the fallen torso of Vanos the Eternal Flame, right hand to Yan. Onyran was one of five figures that fought and defeated Vanos, alongside Temn and three of the mortal folk. They each took a body part of Vanos to seal, Onyran noting that the head disappeared and swearing to stand guard for eternity if necessary, to prevent to resurrection of his most hated foe. For in that conflict, the ever-burning flame of Vanos smote Onyran, leaving half of his face a blackened wound. Now the Golden Guardian watches over the vast swathes of the Tear and allows none within its desert boundaries, black sand marking the scorched borders. Those that worship Onyran are the Knights of Golden Rebuff and bear half blackened golden helmets, these solemn warriors assist the Kherran Empire by defending areas of great importance against those that would seek to compromise them. The Arcane school of Onyran is Abjuration. Oriliax Oriliax is a dragon shrouded in mystery ever since he disappeared not long after the Pact was made, disappearing about the time that the Quasa decided to join the surface world. Ralein Ralein the Tear-Stricken was a dragon in close ideology with Leta, gaining the moniker Tear-Stricken when Leta retreated into the Dream. At the time of the pact, she was oldest amongst the Nine and has since passed away into the Dream herself. From when Leta retreated into the Dream until her death, Ralein was regarded as the foremost mind on the Dream and was considered a Priestess of Leta. Indeed, she embraced the role, due to her state of relative untouchability by the Kherran Empire. Due to her instrumental role in keeping the worship of Leta alive, there are few in their hidden ranks that do not hold her in highest regard, often second only to Leta. This is another source of the bitterness most Leta worshippers have towards the Kherran Empire, as it is widely believed that they hold a role in Ralein’s passing. The Arcane school of Ralein is Conjuration. Varathan Varathan, the Burning Wind is a great red dragon that once held great power in the Kherran Empire. It is said that he had the ability to call a great storm known as the Scorched Vortex, this being the origin of his epithet. Varathan was a rival to Atranadarossa during the War of Demons, competing in battle for the most kills throughout the conflict, though it was never revealed who won. Varathan was said to be a close friend and confidant to the first Kherran Emperor, Damien Colsyn, who had raised him since he was a hatchling. Varathan fell in the early years of the 12th Century since the War of Demons, to a figure referred to only as the Hunter of Wyrms. In his time alive however, he was lauded as one of the strongest creatures in the entirety of Ix and worshipped as a God of Fire. His church still lingers in central Kherran countries and is known as the Order of the Burning Wind. The Arcane School of Varathan is Evocation. Zutherin The Wurm of the Wastes, Cloud Dragon Zutherin, controlled the great expanse of the Attisahran deserts and ruled over much of its inhabitants. He was killed in the year 1193SY by an organisation known as the Red Hand. Known across Attisahra as the Storm Stealer, due to his tendency to steal rainfall from elsewhere in the world to give to ailing villages within the sands. This meant he had a large following from the Wilder Elves and Desert Orcs that populate the desert, given names such as a Rainbringer and Cloudcaller. Zutherin is widely regarded in Attisahra as a God of Equality, Mercy and Rain, his church’s symbol being a cloud being held within an outstretched hand. The Arcane school of Zutherin is Illusion. Zuul tu Kuun Zuul tu Kuun is the ruler of Tu’Saal, a nation on the continent of Ilanura that was founded after the Pact, and Guardian of the Oceanways. Whilst his current influence doesn’t reach to Kherran Empire, his legendary power inspires many supplicants. The oldest of the remaining Nine Wyrms and the second oldest when they were at their prime. Zuul tu Kuun is seen by many as a physical embodiment of the Sea, due to his outwardly calm nature that hides a devastating temper and his near absolute control over water. Many people pray to Zuul tu Kuun for safe travels across water as he is the Lord of all Sea Dragons. The Arcane school of Zuul tu Kuun is Transmutation. Other Dragons Many Dragons have great followings, though these followings are lesser than that of the Nine Wurms they are a force to be reckoned with. Their cults are often much more localised than most other objects of worship and most of their followers will utilise arcane magics rather than divine. Examples of these sort are Amaryllis, the Great Scourge and Crimson Scaoileadh. This section is largely for Player creation. Category:Religion Category:Dragons Category:Lore